Coincidence
by OtakusUnite
Summary: The course of Kurogane's life changed when the evil headmaster changed his roommates. The worst of it was the annoying blonde he must deal with. Was there meeting just a coincidence? Or something more?...KuroFai AU
1. Chapter 1

**Let's see...This is my first multi chapter fic, that's an actual story. I'm pretty weary about it ;A; I don't really stay commited to these types of things ;;u;; It's a plot in progress~ And definately KuroFai~ With a hint of other pairings~ ;D ASDFGHJKL- and Tsubasa family fluff? Lolwut? PFFF- Anyways, let's see how this works out, Oui? I find it easiest, writing from Kuro-pin's POV. Fai is a really complicated guy xD His personality is so...I don't even know xD Yet, he's my favorite~**

"Why the hell am I here, dammit?" the spiky haired teen yelled. Crimson eyes glared at the smirking headmaster in front of him.

Currently, he was sitting in the headmaster's office when he could have been in class. He hated the headmaster. Going to her office meant nothing good. She was always so weird! Going on and on about weird crap. It wasn't just the headmaster that he hated. It was this whole school. Everything about it just pissed him off. His teachers, his roommates, his goddamn homework. Everything!

"Now, now, Mr. Suwa. Is that anyway to talk to your elder?" the evil witch spoke. A glint of mischief present in the woman's ruby eyes.

Kurogane continued to glare at the woman.

Suddenly the door opened.

Two students came in. They were both boys. The first male was tall and slender. He had blonde wispy hair and cerulean eyes. A smile was present on the lithe male's pale face. The second boy was shorter and tanner in complexion. He had short brown hair, with matching eyes. Kurogane recognized this boy from his kendo class.

"Yuuko-San! You called for us?~" the blonde asked in cheerful tone.

"Ah!~ I did! And now that the three of you are here, I can finally explain things~" the headmaster said.

Kurogane reverted his gaze to the evil witch. What to those two have to do with him?

"Please take a seat." Yuuko said.

The blonde and the brunet did as told.

"Now then, do any of you know each other?"

The three looked around.

The blonde was the first to speak. "I'm afraid to say, I've never met these two until today.~" he smiled kindly.

Kurogane groaned. "No. I don't know who they hell they are, but I've seen the short one around." he turned to the brunet, who nodded in agreement.

Not much of a talker, huh? Kurogane thought.

"Perfect!~" the witch clapped. "It makes it all the more interesting.~"

Crap. Anything the witch finds 'interesting' is something awful.

"From today until the last day of school, the three of you will be roommates!~"

The three looked at Yuuko.

"What?" Kurogane was the first to ask.

"You three are going to be roommates!~" she repeated.

The teen glared.

"I heard you the first time, bitch! But why?" he yelled. This causes the brunet teen to jump at his rudeness while the blonde one raised an eyebrow.

"Because I thought it would be fun."

She thought it is fun? The teen growled.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you pick us? Was it a coincidence?~" Kurogane turned to the blonde who was speaking. His smiled never faltered.

"There are no coincidences in this world, Mr. Flourite. Everything is inevitable. In time you'll find out." the witch smirked.

Kurogane grit his teeth. Sure, he didn't know the other two students, so there was no way to judge if this was a bad thing or not. But it was the witch's idea! Ever since he enrolled here, the witch made his life a living hell! Now he has to deal with two strangers.

Just then, Kurogane noticed the witch handing the shorter male a bag.

"I have some icebreaking activities for you three~ Your new room number will be '777'." she said.

"Ah. Thank you, Yuuko-San." the brunet replied.

She smirked again, much to Kurogane's annoyance.

"It's not a problem, Mr. Li. Now, off to class, you three."

Kurogane was the first to get up and leave.

Good riddance! He thought, while mumbling a string of curses. He wondered about what his new roommates will be like.

* * *

Room '777' That's what the witch said, right?

The raven haired teen was searching for his new room. His goodbyes with his former roommates didn't really bug him. He wasn't that close to them anyway.

The teen sighed as he finally found the room. He reached into his pocket, getting out the key. Now, he did actually like the rooms the school offered. Each room had three people. In each room, was a bedroom containing on bunk bed and one normal bed, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. Some lucky students get a balcony.

Kurogane opened the door. He wasn't surprised to see that the other two were already here. They were sitting on the carpet. The blonde was on his stomach, resting his chin on his arms, while the brunet was sitting crisscrossed, reading what he assumed to be the icebreaker activity the witch gave them.

"Good evening!~" the blonde smiled.

"Yo." Kurogane said gruffly.

He noticed the two had already changed into their pajamas. He also notice that the blonde midriff was exposed and his pajamas had cats all over them, versus the brunet solid green ones.

Kurogane mumbled something about decency and went to get changed himself. A black shirt and sweatpants. Nothing special.

* * *

After freshening up, the teen decided to go sit with the other two males.

It truly was an awkward atmosphere...

"So...what are your names?.." Kurogane started, trying to break the silence. He wasn't really a people person, but he didn't like awkward silences either.

"My name is kinda long, so you can call me Fai~" the blonde chirped. "And this is my friend, Syaoran~!" he continued, putting an arm around the brunet.

"Nice to meet you." Syaoran said politely. Kurogane grunted in response.

"And who would you be, Mr. Black?~" Fai asked.

Kurogane blinked.

"I'm not 'Mr. Black'! My name is Kurogane!" the raven yelled.

"Uwaahh! 'Kurogane' is a scary name~ How about something like 'Kuro-pon' or 'Kuro-pin'?~ Nee, Syaoran-kun, which one is cuter?~"

"Uh..F-Fai-san!" Syaoran hesitated.

The raven was getting angrier by the second. How dare that idiot mock him!

"IT'S KUROGANE, IDIOT!" he had hold himself from strangling the blonde.

"Whatever you say, Kuro-chan!~"

"KUROGANE!"

"Nee, Syaoran! Let's try those icebreakers Yuuko-san gave us~!"

Kurogane looked at Syaoran. Just what were the so called 'activities'? Kurogane pondered. When an old hag said 'activities' it probably meant something stupid and boring.

"They are a bunch of questions the three of us must answer." the brunet explained.

...

Silence.

"Are you going to read them, kid?" Kurogane asked impatiently. Its not like he really cared or wanted to do this stupid answering shit. He was a bit curious to what the questions were.

Syaoran flushed a bit. "R-Right! I'm sorry!" The brunet looked at the paper. "We already said our names.." he started.

Remembering that fiasco, Kurogane glared at the blonde idiot, who simply smiled at him.

"Ah, Favorite color.." Syaoran said. "Um.. I like green, I suppose." The kid gets embarrassed easily, Kurogane noticed.

"Oh! I really like blue~ It's so pretty and calming~ Don't you think, Kuro-Pipi?~" the blonde looked at him.

Kurogane glared. It was a glare that meant certain death. Although, the blonde didn't seem too fazed by it, which pissed off the teen even more!

"It's Kurogane! And no, it's stupid!" he started and the blonde faked a hurt look.

"Oh! Syaoran-kun! Did you hear a cracking noise? I think my heart just broke!" Fai said dramatically. Syaoran gave him a nervous, but sympathetic smile.

Seriously. What's with this blonde guy? He's was so annoying! And he just met him!

"Red." Kurogane finally said.

"Hm?" Syaoran questioned.

"That's my favorite color."

"O-Oh! Sorry again!"

Now, this guy on the other hand, the teen could actually tolerate. But he keeps apologizing!

"Uh.. Next question. 'Why did you enroll to this school?'..." Syaoran said.

"To learn?" Kurogane answered.

"I think she's asking why we 'are' enrolled." Fai stated, emphasizing the 'are'. "Like how we got here, Kuro-baka~" he then winked.

"KUROGANE!" he roared, causing Syaoran to jump.

"I was forced to go to this damn school! My parents thought my other high school was a 'bad influence' so they 'saw' me off." he scoffed.

"Aww~ Is Kuro-naughty being punished?~"

"Shut up, you damn idiot!~ I just wanna go home!"

"Uwahhhh! How scary!"

"I'll show you scary!"

"Neeeeeee~ Syaoran-kun! Why are you here?~" Kurogane turned to Syaoran, who started to turn pink.

"W-Well. My childhood friend was in a car accident...She was admitted to a hospital that's really close to here." he started getting darker. "Sh-She's suffering from amnesia...I was so worried about her...So I transferred to this school, so that I can visit her." Syaoran started to smile. "My home is rather far from here...but I wanted to help Sakura-chan regain her memories..."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. He had to hand to the kid. He moved all the way here, just to help someone who might as well never remember anything again. The raven wouldn't say it aloud, but he respected the kid for that. He turned to Fai, who had a soft look on his face. He was smiling, but it felt different from his other smiles. It felt more real.

Real?...

"Is this girl, Nee Sakura-chan, close to Syaoran-kun's heart?.." Fai asked softly. The raven turned back to Syaoran. His blush was getting darker.

"W-Well! A-Ah!" he was flustered. Kurogane gave a little chuckle. The kid was really innocent. Fai giggled.

"Nee~ I'm just kidding! Syaoran-kun is really kind. I'm glad I got to meet him~" Fai smiled really warmly.

Syaoran blinked a bit, and then returned the smile. "Thank you, Fai-san." he said. "What's your reason for coming here?.."

Kurogane felt a sudden change of aura. He looked at the blonde. For a quick second, his smile faltered, but quickly regained composure.

His lips curved into a goofy looking smiled.

"Ahaha!~ You see, I ... well… ran away!~" he said nonchalantly.

All attention was on Fai.

"You ran away?" Kurogane questioned.

Fai nodded happily.

"But why?" Syaoran asked.

Fai continued to smile.

"Things weren't really working out at home. I really couldn't stay with my guardian anymore, sooo... here I am!~"

Kurogane noted that he used 'guardian' instead of 'parent'.

"Where did you run away from?.." Syaoran asked again. Kurogane noticed a concerned expression took over the boy's face.

Another goofy grin.

"From France~."

"F-From France?" Syaoran was horrified.

Kurogane was pretty shocked too.

"Wait you mean to tell us is that you ran away from France, all by yourself, to Japan?" Kurogane almost yelled.

He didn't really care about the blonde. Really, he didn't. But a teenager just couldn't run away from home all the way to another country!

"Nee! I didn't say I was alone!" the blonde rebounded.

All eyes were on Fai, once again.

"It was actually quite strange you see! At the airport, I actually met Yuuko-san there! Like normal people, we just talked. Some how she knew I was running away! Crazy right? So she offered to help, as long I attended this school..." The idiot finished his story.

Kurogane blinked. He decided. The headmaster really was a witch after all.

"Strange...Now that you mention it. At the hospital Sakura-chan was in, I met Yuuko-san too. She told me that I could visit Sakura everyday, if I attended this school, since it was so close..." Syaoran trailed off then looked at Kurogane. "What about you Kurogane-san?"

Kurogane thought. He remembered he too had met the witch before coming here. He came home from school one day and saw the witch and his mother talking. And that's when hell started as well.

"Yeah. I saw her..."

"A strange coincidence, perhaps?" Syaoran suggested.

" 'There are no coincidences in this world. Only inevitables.' That's what she said." Fai explained.

Just what did he get himself into? Kurogane thought. Things kept getting annoying.

"Just ask the next question!" he said with irritation.

"Sorry! Um. 'What year of highschool is this?'" he asked.

"Last." They said in unison.

They looked at each other, and silently decided to ignore it.

"Uh...I think we should to the rest tomorrow." Syaoran said.

"Agreed." Kurogane nodded.

...

More silence.

"Nee, how about we go to bed?" Fai smiled.

For once the blonde was suggested something rational.

"I'm taking the bed." Kurogane declared as everyone started to get up and walk to the bedroom. He didn't really like bunk beds.

"Then Syaoran and I will take the bunk bed~" the idiot sang. "Nee, Syaoran-kun, which bunk do you want?"

"It's doesn't matter." he replied.

"Mmm~ Then will it be alright if I take the top?"

"Of course." Syaoran smiled.

Kurogane just groaned and got on his bed turning away to face the wall.

He could here Fai climbing up the latter and Syaoran get into his bed.

"Oyasumi, Syaoran-kun!~"

"Oyasumi, Fai-san."

...

"Oyasumi, Kuro-rin!~"

"IT'S KUROGANE!"

That blonde idiot! He didn't know how long he could last with him. He sighed an closed his eyes welcoming sleep.

...

But the teen however was a light sleeper. It was later at the night, and his sleep was disturbed by a loud 'thud'...


	2. Chapter 2

**;u; ... There's not really much I'd like to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

_But the teen however was a light sleeper. It was later at the night, and his sleep was disturbed by a loud 'thud'..._

Kurogane quickly opened his eyes.

"Fai-san! Are you okay?" he heard the kid say.

The teen got out of bed, clearly angry with the fact his sleep was disturbed by that idiotic blonde. Kurogane looked over at the two. Fai was on the ground, drench in what Kurogane thinks is sweat. The blonde and somewhat of a horrified look but snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Syaoran.

The brunet was kneeling in the ground, holding one of Fai's shoulders.

Kurogane just watched.

"Fai-san, what happened?" the concern was clear in the brunet's voice.

"Ah! I had a nightmare...and I'm sort of a restless sleeper you see~ I suppose I must have fallen off..." the blonde's voice trailed off. Kurogane glared. If he was such a restless sleeper, then why did he take the top bunk?

"Let me get you some water!" Syaoran said, running off.

A look of distress crept on the blonde's face.

"Oi."

The blonde looked over at the raven's direction and smiled.

"Did I scare you, Kuro-myu?~" he asked playfully.

Kurogane's glares grew. "Why did you take the top bunk?"

Quiet.

"The top is more fun!~"

Was that supposes to be an answer?

"If you are such a restless sleeper, you should have taken the bottom! You could've gotten hurt!" the teen grit his teeth. He didn't like the blonde's enthusiasm.

"But I didn't!~ Uwah~ Is Kuro-sweetie worried about me? I'm so touched!~" the blonde teased as he put a hand over his heart.

"I could care less. And if you aren't hurt, then get up!" Kurogane challenged. "And it's Kurogane, dammit! Get my name right!" he almost yelled.

The blonde looked at him, as if he was a confused kitten. Then he slowly got up. His expression changed to a frown. He was obviously hurt.

"See~ I'm fine! Kuro-grumpy~ Now then, why don't you go back to sleep like a good doggy~" he beamed. "Besides, it's not like I was going die or anything." he shrugged.

With that, Kurogane fumed. This guy didn't care what happens to him. The teen grabbed the other by the collar. The lithe teen gave a little yelp. "K-Kuro-puu?"

Crimson eyes glared at sad blue ones.

"Nothing else pisses me off more than people who have little regard of themselves. I hate it." the teen grit his teeth, yet Fai only smiled.

"That must mean, I'm the type of person, Kuro-pyu hates the most."

Kurogane stared at Fai. He didn't know how to respond to him. He just smiled. But his smile didn't meet his eyes. The cerulean eyes looked sad and distant. Kurogane sighed and let the blonde go, letting him fall into the bottom bunk.

"Just stay out of my way, bastard. And don't refer to me as a 'dog'" Kurogane said before getting into bed. He went back to face away to the wall, but he didn't go to sleep just yet...

"Fai-san! I'm sorry it took so long!" he heard footsteps.

"Ah~ It's not a problem Syaoran-kun. You're so sweet~!" Kurogane grunted as he heard Fai drink the water. The kid shouldn't have to deal with such a bastard.

"Fai-san, please, let me take the top bunk. I don't want you to fall from such a height again." the kid's voice was soft.

"Syaoran-kun..." the blonde's voice seemed genuinely surprised.

Just take his offer! Kurogane wanted to say.

"Please Fai-san."

"If that's what Syaoran-kun wants, then I shouldn't be in his way.~"

He heard a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Fai-san."

"No need to be so formal~"

Kurogane could here Syaoran go up the ladder and Fai get into bed.

"Oyasumi Syaoran-kun~"

"Oyasumi Fai-sa- kun!"

The raven scoffed a bit.

"You really are a sweet boy..." he heard the blonde whisper sadly.

Kurogane had to wonder, what was the secret of this idiotic blonde?...He was so fake. Kurogane hated it so much. He hated him.

The raven sighed and slipped into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

Beep, beep, beep, beep...

The raven haired opened his eyes. Morning already, huh? He thought lazily as he got up from bed. He noticed the others had gotten up. He groaned and looked at the time, turning off the alarm (which he didn't remember setting.)

It was still pretty early, he thought. Since he was up, he might as well get ready. He made his way towards the bathroom, readying himself for the coming miseries of the day.

* * *

"Uwah!~ Ohaiyo, Kuro-tan!~" the blonde waved.

Kurogane groaned. He had gotten ready for school (which still wouldn't start in what? Another forty-five minutes? Dammit! Why was he up so early?) and made his way towards the kitchen. The blonde was there, in an apron and was cooking, while the kid (well technically they were all the same age... but Syaoran was just so short and boyish...) was sitting at the table eating pancakes.

"Why are the two of you up so early?" Kurogane asked gruffly.

"Well, I couldn't sleep anymore, so I came here to make breakfast!~" he smiled. "And it seems little Syaoran-kun here followed me~ Like the cute little puppy he his!" Syaoran blushed and took another bite of his pancake.

There goes that bastard again, referring to people as dogs. What an idiot.

"Kurogane-san, please Fai-sa-kun's cooking is delicious!" Syaoran explained.

The teen grunted and sat down at the table. Fai brought him a plate of pancakes, and started pouring syrup on them.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Kurogane demanded.

"Adding a little something to sweeten your day~"

"I hate sweet things!"

"Uwah! Kuro-pish! You never know unless you try!~"

"IT'S KUROGANE." The teen glared at the other. In fact, Kurogane still wasn't very satisfied at what happened last night. But the idiot acted as if he forgot all about it.

"Now, now Kuro-angry. You'll hurt my feelings if you don't eat! Don't you want to become a big and strong boy?" the asked playfully. He was just pushing Kurogane's buttons wasn't he? That stupid blonde bastard.

"Now say 'ahh'~"

"I'm not going to say ahhjdk-"

The blonde shoved the fork into Kurogane's mouth.

"Like a good doggy~ Kuro-woof!"

The pancake was drenched in syrup  
and was so sickly sweet. He wondered how the kid and the idiot could eat this stuff.

"Bastard! I'll get you for that!" the teen roared.

"Kurogane-san! Fai-kun!" Syaoran tried to get their attention. The raven looked at the kid.

"Ah! Yuuko-san had also changed our schedules a bit..." the brunet began to explain, taking out three sheets of paper from the icebreaker packet.

She what now?

"Oh that's right!~" Fai exclaimed. "I looked over that this morning~!"

Kurogane glared at the two of them. (Mostly at the blonde.) Great, the witch first changes his roommates and now his classes! Just great.

"You see Kuro-tan!~ You and Syaoran-kun have math together. We all have science alone." Well, it didn't seem too bad. "We all have gym and lunch together!~ Isn't that wonderful?~" Kurogane grit his teeth.

"No it's not! I don't want to deal with your stupid face during the school day! And Its freaking Kurogane!" he yelled. Fai kept his smiling act versus Syaoran, who looked like he wanted to melt away.

"How rude! You didn't let me finish~ Perhaps Syaoran-kun should say the rest, since Kuro-meanie hurt my feelings!" Fai playfully pouted as Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Hai! I have history with Fai-kun, and umm.." Syaoran started to hesitate. Kurogane groaned.

"Just spit it out, kid." though, he already could figure out what came next.

"You have literature with Fai-kun.."

"So I have to end my day with that idiot?"

"Hai."

"Goddammit."

Kurogane rubbed his temples. He really wished he didn't have any classes with the annoying blonde. It was so stupid.

"Nee~ do you two have any clubs?" Fai suddenly asked.

Kurogane answered first. "Kendo. So I'll be back late today." then he looked at the kid.

"Ah. Same here." he nodded.

"Oh! You have the same club?~ Did you two talk before?~"

The two of them shook they're heads. Honestly, Kurogane never really paid attention to the kid. He didn't really care.

"Looks like I'll be here by myself for a while after school~." Fai laughed.

"You don't go to a club?" Kurogane asked a bit surprised. He would think, someone like the blonde would be in a bunch of clubs. He seemed like a social butterfly type of guy. After all, he had already gotten attached to the kid, and he has no problem being so rude to a stranger like Kurogane.

"Never been really committed to those kind of things. They seem interesting for a while. Then I start to get bored." he shrugged.

Kurogane grunted. Again, stupid answers. He really hated the blonde's thought process. He just couldn't understand it, even if it was just a short while.

"Anyways, I made bentos for all of us!~" Fai then cheered.

"F-Fai-kun? You didn't have to go through the trouble!" Syaoran started. Polite as ever Kurogane thought. There should be more people like him...

"Mm~ It wasn't trouble! Besides! We're all friends!~" Fai sang while getting out those said bento boxes.

"I'm not your 'friend'." Kurogane said, receiving his box. He actually a bit curious to what was inside.

"Fai-kun..." the kid said in admiration of the blonde and he got his box.

"Uh-Uh!~ We're friends! So just call me 'Fai' and I'll call you, 'Syaoran'!" Fai's face was plastered with one of those 'smiles.'

"Alright, Syaoran?"

"Alright...Fai." he smiled.

The kid really was innocent. It was better off that he didn't hear the conversation last night.

"And you can call him, Kuro-daddy!~"

"OH FUCK NO!" Kurogane stood up, ready to attack the blonde.

"Oops~ He's angry~" Fai gave a taunting smirk.

Kurogane glared. Instead of attacking the blonde, he took his bag and bento, and headed out for the door.

"I'm leaving!" he said and heard laughter behind him.

He growled and slammed the door behind him.

So he was going to be a bit early for math today. As long as it meant staying away from that blonde, it was fine by his standards.

Kurogane sighed.

This is going to be one hell of a day...


	3. Chapter 3

**Asdfghjkll- I'm glad you people are liking the story far! In this chapter, you'll see some of our familiar CLAMP friends~ Now then! Let me answer your reviews~**

**MIRARIKO - I'm happy you the coincidences! Kuro-bun will always be grumpy, and Fai-chan shall always be hiding something~ c;**

**James Birdsong: I'm you think so! There's still more to come~**

**Crazy Purple Ninja: Good!~ xD I've always thought that Fai and Syaoran would get along quickly~ Kuro-cold on the other needs some warming up too~ c;**

**Oh! Btw, I don't own Tsubasa, CLAMP does! I totally forgot about the disclaimer. Which brings me to another point, it's called 'fanfiction' for a reason xD of course we don't own it! XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_This was going to be one hell of a day._..

Hell had begun when Kurogane stepped into his new math class. First of all, this was an honors math class. Kurogane previous math class was filled with 'underachieving' students. This one was filled with those really smart kids. The teen wasn't really 'great' at math either. He had no idea why that damn witch decided to put him in this class. At least the teacher was nice; he went by 'Yuuto'. He allowed the students to roam about if they were done with their work.

Sadly, Kurogane was nowhere near done. He was currently staring, no, glaring at the word problem in front of him. It made no sense. Most of the students were already finished, which pissed the teen off even more.

Luckily, Syaoran was sitting next to the teen. The kid was actually really smart. Kurogane looked around to see if anyone was looking at him and quickly took a peek at the kid's paper. Normally, the teen wouldn't go to this level, but he was desperate to finish, plus Syaoran was on his last question anyway!

The teen started to copy some answers down but then...

"Kurogane-san...would you like some help?..." Kurogane looked up. He could feel his cheeks change color as the kid caught him cheating.

"...No..." Kurogane lied, only earning a sigh from the brunet.

"Let me see..." he took the raven's paper and studied it carefully, while Kurogane's pride was slowly diminishing. Goddammit! I should have just asked him! The teen thought to himself.

Syaoran gave a little smile. "It's easy! All you have to do is, divided this number by that, multiply the quotient with this, add it with that, subtract it from the previous number, and don't forget to take this last sentence in account. It's very important!" the kid finished as he underlined the last sentence in the word problem.

Kurogane blinked and looked at the kid.

"What?"  
"The answer is three."  
"Thanks."

The kid sighed a bit disappointedly, but smiled anyway. Kurogane grunted and looked at the other students in the classroom. He didn't really know most of these students. Kurogane kept looking around until his eyes set on one girl.

She had long dark hair and violet eyes. She was laughing and talking to another girl. Kurogane's eyes widened.

"Tomoyo goes here?" he said aloud unknowingly.

"You know Tomoyo-chan?" Kurogane looked back at the kid, who looked rather surprised.

"Yeah, she's my cousin. I didn't know she went here too... Damn parents don't tell me anything!" he tried not to sound pouty. It wasn't much of a surprise she was here though. Tomoyo was actually pretty rich, and this school, Clamp Academy, had some high prestige. (With those occasional slackers like Kurogane himself, but hey! No school is perfect!)

"You two are cousins?..." Syaoran's voice broke the teen's thoughts. Syaoran had a rather surprised look on his face which, Kurogane would never say aloud, somewhat offended him. When they were younger, most people couldn't believe the two were actually related. They were so different, in appearance and personality.

"Yeah, so?" the teen almost challenged.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! Please forgive my rudeness!" the kid started to freak out, which amused the raven haired teen.

"Relax kid, your fine. Is she a friend of yours?" he asked, trying to make some conversation so he could avoid finishing his work.

"Ah, hai! She's a good friend of mine! She comes to visit Sakura-chan with me. W-we met in this class." he explained. "She's really nice and she gets along with Sakura-chan so well!" he smiled.

Figures, she was a people person anyway, even if it was only three months of school that passed by...

Although that blonde seems like a bigger people person than Tomoyo. He had gotten really close to Syaoran in not even a day. Who knows where they would be in three months.

Stupid blonde, invading his thoughts.

"Ohaiyo Syaoran-kun!" a boy with short black hair and glasses suddenly appeared and was walking towards Syaoran.

Kurogane shifted his gaze to the brunet who smiled. "Ohaiyo, Watanuki-kun."

The one known as 'Watanuki' came closer. "We're really going to miss you as our roommate!" he said with a sad smile. "At least we have class together!~"

"Yeah. I'm going to definitely miss you and Doumeki-kun too." the kid replied.

Oh. So this guy was one of his former roommates.

"So who are your new roommates?"

"This one blonde boy named Fai. He's really nice, and him." Syaoran pointed towards him and Watanuki looked over at Kurogane as well.

The teen just blinked and then put a hand up.

"Yo."

Watanuki smiled. "Hello! I'm Watanuki Kimihiro!~" He said sticking his hand out.

Kurogane didn't want to seem rude, so he shook the other male's hand.

"Kurogane."

"Nice too meet you, Kurogane-san! Take could care of Syaoran-kun for us!~" he smiled causing Syaoran to blush.

The raven haired teen grunted in response.

"Oi!"

Suddenly the aura around Watanuki changed...and not in a good way..

"Don't you dare refer to me as 'Oi'! Call me my name you jerk! Can't you see I'm trying to talk to Syaoran-kun and his new friend?" Watanuki started flailing around in a frenzy.

Kurogane blinked. Apparently people aren't what they seem to be.

"So loud." The one known as Doumeki said before he gave a nod to Syaoran and him. "Class is almost over."

"I know that! Can't I just tal-"

"What's for lunch?"

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?" and there was the flailing again.

Syaoran smiled. "Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun sure get along well!"

Kurogane gave a weird look to the brunet as the other two were arguing.

"Are you kidding me?" Of course, Kurogane was in no position to know for sure.

Then the bell rang.

Students all got up in a mess and Watanuki was still flailing around. Seriously, does the guy even have any bones? His movements seem humanly impossible.

"Um, Kurogane-san, is it okay if I walk to class with Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun?" he asked shyly.

The teen raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead. You don't have to ask." Kurogane shrugged.

"Arigato!" he smiled running over to his former roommates.

The kid sure was something. He was so polite and he was pretty nice too. He thought as he walked out the classroom.

That's when he noticed Tomoyo walk out. "Tomoyo?.." he trailed off, wondering as if it was the right thing to say.

The petite girl turned to him, her violet eyes widened. "Kurogane?..."

* * *

The two of them started walking to their next class together. Tomoyo was telling him all about her high school experience so far (Apparently she has been going here since she started high school.) and about her roommates that Kurogane could really care less about. Eventually when Kurogane finally got a chance to say something, he ranted about his hatred of this school and that damn witch.

"She changed your roommates?~ Ohohoho! Kurogane is in trouble!~" she teased and Kurogane groaned. It was just like the blonde.

"Shut up!"

Tomoyo just laughed. "So who are they?"

"A kid named Syaoran and-"

"Oh! Syaoran-kun?~ He's such a nice guy!" Tomoyo interrupted. "He's such a sweetheart! Taking care of Sakura-chan like that~" she suddenly had a dazed look in her eyes, causing the taller teen to move back a bit.

"Sakura-chan is the cutest person I've ever seen~. I'm so glad I got to meet her!~" she smiled. "Oh! Who's your other roommate?" she looked back at him.

He frowned. "This stupid blonde idiot named Fai." he grunted.

Tomoyo gasped. "Fai-chan's your roommate? That poor, poor boy! He has to share a room with someone like you! I feel so bad for him!" she began to say with fake tears in her eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE LIKE ME?" he yelled. Kurogane earned strange looks from people walking around them.

"Shh, we're in the hallway."

"Why call him Fai-chan? That's stupid."

"Because he lets me! And you think everything is stupid!" she pouted. "You're so lucky!~ Fai-chan is kind and he's absolutely beautiful! I could make him any outfit, and he'd still look gorgeous." Again, she was in her dazed state. He hoped that Tomoyo wasn't going create a whole bunch of outfits for the blonde. She has a knack for that kind of stuff...

"But he seems so sad too...He always has such a distant look in his eyes, even when smiles." she said.

That Kurogane agreed with.

"But still!~ He's so pretty!~"

But now that he thought...he supposed the blonde could be accurately described as 'pretty'. It's not like it meant anything, it was just an observation. He looked so feminine and he acted the part too, with all the cooking and shit. No wonder Tomoyo liked him.

Tomoyo liked him?

"You better not fall in love with that idiot." Kurogane said bluntly. He didn't want to become relatives with that idiot.

Tomoyo laughed. "Ohohoho~ I already have my eyes set on someone!" she winked.

Now the teen was a bit interested.

"Oh yeah? Who is he?"

She laughed again. "Not 'he', 'she'."

He raised an eyebrow. She?

"So you're into girls too?" he asked. Her older sister had a girlfriend. Uh. Soma was her name.

Tomoyo looked a bit offended. "Don't say it like that." she said. "Let me tell you what Kendappa nee-chan told me! Although, I doubt someone like you understand." she smirked and Kurogane twitched.

"Again, what the hell do you mean, 'someone like me'?" He asked.

"You know Kurogane, love isn't always about gender. It's about who you're happiest with, who you love to see smile, who you would do anything for to protect their smile..." her voice trailed off. "They're someone you learn a lesson from, though they might not always love you back." she started to look a bit sad. "But it shouldn't matter to you. As long as they are happy and smiling you should be too~" Kurogane suddenly had the feeling they weren't talking about a general situation.

"You might be alone, but that doesn't mean that you're lonely!~ That's what I learned from Sakura-chan!~" she winked.

"So you like Sakura?" Tomoyo blushed.

"Oops!~ It's seems my little secret is out!" she started to run off. "See you around Kurogane! We'll be late for class!~ Oh! My words will make sense to you one day!" she waved, disappearing in a crowd of people.

Kurogane sighed. That was stupid. Why they hell bother if they don't love you back? The whole concept of 'love' always had confused him. It turns people weak and vulnerable. And besides, girlfriends are a pain in the ass.

He clenched his fists. He didn't want to be weak. He wanted to become stronger.

Tomoyo's words were useless, he thought before walking into his science class.

* * *

Kurogane groaned as he was walking in the hallway.

Science was boring as usual. Kamui was being bitchy as usual.  
Seishiro was being creepy as usual. It would be nice if something unusual were to happen in class.

He sighed, walking into the boy's locker room. Normally he would be pretty excited for gym, but now the blonde would be in his class.

"Kuro-tan!", as if on cue, the blonde came running up to the raven haired teen. "Did you miss me?~"

"Fuck no."

The blonde gave a fake 'pain stricken' face and held his heart. "Oh! Why must Kuro-oaf always break my heart?" he sighed dramatically.

"Its Kurogane! And who are you calling an oaf?" the yelled.

"Mr. Suwa! Mr. Flourite! Stop talking and get changed." the Gym teacher, Kusanagi-sensei, said. Some the other guys started laughing.

"Aye, aye, sir!~" the blonde saluted before walking off.

The raven sighed and walked to his locker.

Stupid blonde...

* * *

"Uwah! I've always wondered who's locker that was!~" Kurogane cringed at voice. Goddammit! That stupid blonde was his locker neighbor too? Fuck this!

Kurogane hit his head against the locker.

"Now, now Kuro-angry, you're going to hurt yourself!" he giggled.

Kurogane turned to look at the blonde. He wasn't wearing his shirt. The teen blinked a bit, but couldn't help but stare at the blonde, who was looking for his gym shirt.

He was skinnier that Kurogane thought. His milky skin seemed to glow...

Kurogane smacked himself, he knew he had to stop that train of thought.

The idiot finally found his shirt and started to put it on. He noticed there were faint scars on his back, but what truly caught his eye was the ugly bruise blemishing his lower back.

"You should get that checked." Kurogane said nonchalantly, taking off his own shirt.

Fai turned to him, putting his hair in a ponytail.

"Get what check, Kuro-nurse?" he asked with too much innocence.

Kurogane glared, "Its Kurogane. And I'm talking about that bruise. It's from last night, isn't it?"

Fai just looked at him, unsure. "Uwah!~ It doesn't hurt! Was Kuro-kinky watching me change?~" he winked.

Kurogane blushed angrily. Not only was he avoiding the subject, he was accusing him for watching him change! (Well, he was, but not in that sense!)

Kurogane just ignored it and went to go change his pants.

"Oi, blondie. If it hurts just say something." he turned back to Fai, who was tying his shoes.

"But it doesn't!~"  
"Liar."

Fai smiled. "I'm flattered that you care so much, but it doesn't hurt!~" he said before leaving to line up with the other boys.

Kurogane grunted and followed. He didn't care about the blonde, it's just he hated how he won't say he's hurt! What if something happens while they play a game in Gym? Kurogane groaned. It shouldn't concern him. It's not his fault that the blonde decides not to get help! It wouldn't be his fault if the blonde gets hurt in gym. He had warned him, it won't be his fault at all.

He lined up behind Fai, who was chattering away with Syaoran. Oh yeah. The kid was in this class too. The teen totally forgot. They started walking towards the gym. Everyone seemed to get out of order and started rushing past each other. Kusanagi-Sensei wasn't amused. Kurogane took advantage of the situation and caught up to the blonde. He poked the blonde in the lower back.

The blonde gave a little yelp and turned to Kurogane with a frown, something that seemed foreign on his face.

Kurogane smirked. "Doesn't hurt, huh?" he said before leaving the blonde behind.

* * *

_Dodge._  
_Throw._  
_Dodge._  
_Throw._

That was the pattern the teen was following.

Dodge ball was a game Kurogane enjoyed. He liked the idea of attacking someone that attacks you.

Kurogane caught one of the incoming balls, and threw it back.

Kurogane always attacked back. But harder.

The ball hit a guy with a bowl shaped haircut and green eyes. Ah, his name was Subaru, wasn't it? Shit. Kamui is going to give him hell after this.

Kurogane dodged some more balls. He had the sudden feeling they were from Kamui...

Kurogane turned to the kid. He was dodging and deflecting the balls. He was definately using some martial arts moves. What interested the teen was how he kicked the balls away rather than throwing the balls. Although he seemed to be a little slow at his right side.

Kurogane threw some more balls and ran to the other side of their side. He noticed the blonde. He was dodging each ball gracefully, as if he were dancing. Yet, he made no effort to throw any back.

Kurogane ducked.

He ran to the blonde, still dodging and throwing.

"Oi! How are you doing that?" he demanded.

Fai smiled, "Well, Kuro-curious, if I don't dodge, then the ball will hit me." he started. "And if it hits me, it's going to hurt!" The raven frowned.

"As seen from earlier, I don't really appreciate getting hurt." Fai said, talking about how Kurogane poked him.

Kurogane threw another ball, this time it hit Fūma.

"So you just run away." It wasn't a question.

Fai turned to Kurogane.

"You don't fight back. You just try to avoid it until you can't avoid it anymore." Kurogane tone was dark.

"You really are a coward aren't you? You even ran away from home." Kurogane scoffed.

The blonde gave him a sad look.

"You're right."

Was the last thing he said before a ball came flying at him.

* * *

**I hope that was alright n " I'm sorry if it was too long and dragging ;n; Bear with me, it's just the beginning ; 7 ; and please review! I love getting them~ ASDFGHJKL- Yeah, so in this fic Kuro-pipi and Tomoyo-chan are cousins = 7 =" I love Tomoyo so much ; u ;**

**On a random note, does anyone know when chapter 24 of Legal Drug/Drug and Drop is coming out? = 7 = **


	4. Chapter 4

**; u ; Here's another update! I don't own Tsubasa or any of the other CLAMP characters that appear. Oh! And I also don't own 'Kaze No Machi He' ;U;**

**Review time!**

**James Birdsong: Thank you again! I hope you like this chapter as well~**

**MIRARIKO: I'll try my best to keep updating!~**

**KinInTheNight: Thank you ;;;;7;;;;; I'm glad that you think they are in character =w= Although I'm a bit wary on Fūma and Kamui in this chapter ;A; I tried using the version from Tsubasa, but I kinda failed =n= PPFFTT—Clamp Academy. I was about to go with 'Horitsuba' but I have more than just xxxHolic and Tsubasa characters xDD Thank you again ;7;**

**And yes! Reviews are greatly encouraged~ They help with motivation =w="**

**Enjoy again, mis queridos**

* * *

_"You're right."_

Was the last thing he said before a ball came flying at him.

Kurogane angrily ate his food. Stupid blonde! Getting fucking hurt like that!

The ball that came after Fai ended up hitting the guy right in the stomach. Of course they had to pause the game while Syaoran took the blonde to the nurse.

Fucking idiot.

What pissed him off the most was the fact that the blonde didn't make an effort to move. Kurogane knew that the blonde saw that the ball coming, yet he let himself get hit, as if he wanted to get hurt.

His eyes searched around the cafeteria, neither Syaoran nor Fai was in sight.

Still at the nurse, he thought.

He shouldn't care. It was all the blonde's fault. Yet, he still felt so angry.

Kurogane took another bite of his food. He wouldn't ever say this aloud, but Syaoran was right, the idiot's cooking was really good!

Stupid. Don't compliment him when you're mad at him.

Again, he went back to eating angrily.

"Whoa there Kurogane! Don't be so harsh! The food didn't do anything to you!" he looked up.

Oh. He had totally forgotten his former roommates; Kamui and Fūma were sitting with him.

"Shut up, Fūma." Kurogane growled.

He heard a sigh. "I apologize on behalf of Kamui. The ball wasn't supposed to hit your blonde friend, it was meant for you. But our little Kamui here doesn't have the best aim~" Fūma began to explain.

"Who are you calling 'little'?" Kamui spat back.

Kurogane sighed. Some apology.

"He's not my 'friend'. He's just my new, annoying roommate." the raven grunted.

"Oh! Really?~ How nice! He's pretty." Fūma started with a smirk. "Don't blow your chances; this could be a one in a lifetime opportunity."

With that, Kurogane started choking on his food.

"Goddammit! It's nothing like that, you bastard! I hate him! Plus, he's guy!" Kurogane defended himself.

Fūma just laughed while Kamui was looking bored. (Kurogane tried to keep his distance from him. Maybe he forgot about him hitting Subaru with the dodge ball.)

Kurogane glared, but then noticed two figures approach from the cafeteria door.

It was Syaoran and Fai.

They were walking together, smiling. The idiot looked perfectly fine. Kurogane sighed.

_I guess that's a relief..._he thought.

He did hate the blonde with all his heart, but he wouldn't want something serious to happen to him, or anyone in that case. He wasn't that heartless.

"Well that's good! Your roommate is alright! But, I've never seen him at lunch before..." Fūma trailed off.

Now that he thought, he never saw Fai at lunch either. He had seen Syaoran a couple times, but never the blonde.

Did he not eat in the cafeteria?...

Kurogane decided to dismiss the thought and looked at the two again. They were sitting at a table. He recognized some of the faces there. He saw Tomoyo laughing with a girl with black, curly pigtails. (Come to think of it, he never really noticed Tomoyo here, ever.) He also saw Watanuki and Doumeki. They were talking to Syaoran. He then noticed the blonde. He was talking to a boy with light brown hair that was longer on one side.

"Hey! Kurogane! What are you daydreaming about?" Fūma smiled.

"I'm not daydreaming."  
"Looks like it."  
"Shut up."

Fūma laughed again, but Kurogane couldn't take his eyes off of that blonde. While everyone laughed, the blonde smiled sadly.

Idiot. He thought, taking another bite of his food.

* * *

"Uwaaahhh!~ Kuro-sama and I have Literature together!~"

Kurogane groaned as the blonde clang to him. It was bad enough that he spent history listening to Arisugawa-sensei talking about his wife half of the time instead of history, now he has to spend another agonizing hour with this stupid blonde.

"Get off me, idiot!" The raven haired teen growled.

"Nee, Kuro-tan! Sit with me~." The blonde said, pulling Kurogane to an empty seat.

He sighed and sat down. This was another honors class and frankly, Kurogane didn't recognize anyone. He might as well sit next to the blonde.

Fai sat to his left, next to a window.

The raven haired teen took a look outside.

The sky matched the shade of Fai's eyes, he thought.

...

He smacked himself.

Great, now he was becoming all poetic like some sissy guy writing a valentine.

Fai seemed to be captivated by the outside. He looked so distant. He looked so lost.

Kurogane frowned. He wanted to know what was on the blonde's mind, yet he was too prideful to ask.

"Fai-kun!" Kurogane turned to see the boy that he was talking to at lunch appear.

The blonde's attention went to the brunet.

"Kazahaya-kun!" he smiled.

"We're definitely going to miss you as our roommate! But hey!~ We still have this class together~." the brunet smiled.

Ah! So that's who he is. Somehow this situation seemed oddly familiar.

"I'm going to miss you and Rikuo-kun too~" the blonde started.

Yup. Definitely familiar.

"Buuuuuuuuuutttt~ At least now you two have your privacy~" the blonde winked as the brunet was turning red.

"It's nothing like that! He's such a jerk! Dammit Fai! Why the hell did you have to leave me with him?" the brunet looked like as if he had a spasm attack. Fai laughed.

Kurogane rubbed his temples. This guy reminded him of Watanuki. He just hoped he'd shut up, although the name 'Rikuo' sounded familiar.

Kurogane watched as the two of them talked. He took note that they both looked really feminine.

God. What's happening to guys these days? They just get girlier and girlier.

"Oh! So who are your roommates now?" Kazahaya asked.

"This adorable boy named Syaoran."  
"Oh! The guy from lunch?"  
"Yup!"  
"I'm glad you actually came to the cafeteria today!"

So he was right. Fai didn't usually sit in the cafeteria. Did he just stay in class or something?

"And this is big doggy here~" Fai suddenly said, pointing at Kurogane.

"I'm not a dog!" Kurogane yelled, scaring the brunet boy. Fai smiled his stupid smile.

"Ah! I'm Kudo Kazahaya!" the brunet regained composure and casually stuck his hand out.

Kurogane mumbled something about deja vu and shook the brunet's hand.

"Kurogane." he replied.

"Take good care of Fai-kun for us!" he smiled.

"Uwahhhh!~ Kuro-caretaker is going to take care of me~" Fai cheered.

Kurogane glared at the idiot. He wasn't going to take care of anyone. Especially Fai.

"Kazahaya, get your ass over here, class is going to start!" a guy with dark hair and eyes called.

Kurogane recognized this guy from his science class. He was Himura Rikuo.

"I'm coming, you bastard! I'll talk  
to you later Fai!~" Kazahaya said before running off.

The blonde sighed and smiled. Kurogane got ready as class began to start. He wasn't looking forward to what was in store for this class. Dammit witch, putting him in another honors class. He'd have to go talk to her later.

A woman with long black hair appeared at the front of class.

So this is the teacher, huh? He looked over at Fai. (It was almost like second nature.)

He was just smiling and listening to the woman speak.

Kurogane sighed.

He wasn't looking forward to this at all.

* * *

_Kaze No Machi He..._

To read this stupid poem was the assignment the teacher ( who actually happened to be Arisugawa-sensei's wife) gave. Then, they were to discuss it with a partner.

Kurogane absolutely detested this poem. It was the stupidest thing he'd ever read. It was about some person wanting to go to a wind city with someone.

'Take me there'

It was as if they were begging.

"It's such a nice poem, don't you think, Kuro-pin?" Fai suddenly asked with a dazed smiled.

Fuck no.

"It's Kurogane! And no! This poem is so damn stupid!" Kurogane started. "If they wanted to go to some wind city so badly, they should've just gone themselves! It's such a drag waiting for someone to take you." he spat.

Fai gave a little chuckle.

"It's no doubt that's something you would do." He said.

Kurogane thought. Yeah. He would definitely just go himself. If he wanted something, he always got it on his own. That's just the type of guy he was.

"But me on the other hand, I can see why they would want to go with someone else." he started. There something sad in his voice, something longing. "I too wish for someone to take me away. Someone to stay by my side...I just hope I can find them..." the blonde's smile disappeared. He looked deep in thought, and gloomy.

Kurogane honestly didn't know what to say. Never in his life had he ever been in this situation. Just what was he supposed to say? 'Oh I'm sure you'll find them!' No. He wasn't sure. And he didn't care either, but no matter how much he told himself he didn't care, he didn't like the blonde all gloomy like that...

"Then go look for them." He spat, gaining the blonde's attention. "Don't just sit there an hope that someone will come and find you! Life isn't a shoujo anime you know!" he explained, causing the blonde to giggle. Kurogane smirked. That was more like it.

"If you want something, get it yourself." he finished off.

Fai smiled at him. "I guess you're right again!~"

The raven haired teen grunted in response. Of course he was right!

"Nee, Kuro-chan, what was that earlier about shoujo anime? Are you an otaku?~" Fai suddenly chirped.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT, YOU IDIOT!" Kurogane yelled, standing up.

"Mr. Suwa, do you have something you would like to share with us?" Arisugawa sensei said, with a frown upon her face.

Everyone else in class started laughing. Kurogane could feel his cheeks change color as he glared at the blonde.

"No." he grumbled taking his seat. How embarrassing! This was the second time today he was called out like that. It was all the stupid blonde's fault.

"Don't worry, Kuro-sama! Your secret is safe with me!~" Fai winked.

"What secret?" he yelled again, only to receive a disapproving look from the teacher.

Stupid Fai.

* * *

Finally! Class was over! He could finally relax at kendo club, he thought as he walked down the hallway. He wouldn't have to worry about that idiot blonde bothering him for another hour. A smirk appeared on the teens face.

He loved kendo club. He could show off all his strength, while trying to get stronger at the same time. It was the only time he felt at peace, and he liked sparring too. Beating everyone weaker than him always brought him a sense of joy. He wasn't a sadist; he just didn't think weaklings should be in that class.

Although, he wondered what kind of techniques Syaoran used. From gym, he could tell Syaoran was definitely skilled and-

"Kuro-puuuuuuu!~"

The teen groaned. Again, Fai latched himself to the taller teen's arm. Is it even possible for someone to be so freaking annoying? This blonde was just so damn clingy. He hated it.

"Nee~ Where are you going, Kuro-bestie?~" he sang.

"It's Kurogane! And nowhere you should be concerned about." he spat, hoping the blonde would leave him alone.

"Uwah!~ come on! Tell me~ You should be more honest!~" he said.

Kurogane glared at the blonde. He shook him of and grabbed his arm.

"You're telling me to be honest? What about you?" he growled.

Fai paled a bit. "W-What are you talking about, Kuro-myu?" he smiled a bit.

"Don't play dumb. You're not being totally honest yourself. You just hide behind that smiling facade the whole time! You may have everyone else fooled, but not me!" his voice started to get louder and his grip got tighter.

The blonde's smile faltered. "You're hurting me..."

"I don't care! All you do is hide! You're such a coward! You think if you just wish for something it will happen, huh? Stop running from reality!" Kurogane's glare was cold. "You ran away from your home, your guardian. Just what did you hope to gain from that? What will you do when they find you? Run away again?" The blonde looked down.

Kurogane let go of Fai. "So stay out of my way..." Kurogane made his way to leave.

"Just what do you know?" Kurogane turned back to the blonde, who now was wearing a cold glare.

"You think you've got me all figured out! But what do you know?." A bewildered expression came across the raven haired teen's face.

He wasn't sure if he should be glad or scared. One thing, Fai was being honest. The other thing, it's not what he really expected.

Kurogane was quiet.

"That's what I thought." The blonde's voice like ice.

It was true; Kurogane knew nothing of the blonde's personal life or his reasons for running away. He didn't know much about him. The teen felt guilty. He wanted the blonde to smile again. Fake or not.

"I'll be going, Kurogane." The blonde walked passed by him, leaving Kurogane alone.

He finally used his real name, yet Kurogane wasn't as pleased as he should have been.

He started walking to the locker room, to get ready for kendo.

He wasn't how he would face Fai later on...

* * *

**Yeah ;7; Fai-chan is pissed with Kuro-bully ;u; Lolz I'm sorry if Fūma and Kamui seemed outta character xD I tried to use the ones from Tsubasa rather than X ;u;  
Kazahaya and Rikuo reminds me  
of Watanuki and Doumeki xD I've always thought that Kazahaya and Fai would a funny friendship where Kazahaya is always abused by Fai's teasing of him an Rikuo xD Clamp, please let these two pretty boys mee**

**Anyways, that's all for now ;u;"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hyuu~ ;3; This chapter was kinda a pain in the butt. I hope it deems you fit. ;u; I learned that Syaoran is just way too cute for his own good. u n ù  
SYAORAN?! WHY MUST YOU BE SUCH A CUTE LITTLE PUPPY?!**

**Anyways~ If you bothered to read that, times for reviews~**

**KinInTheNight: Amg! Seriously? XD I knew the one for brunette and brunet, but I didn't know the one about blonde and blond ;u;**  
**Angry Fai definitely is entertaining~ But I figured that people who act like they know 'everything' about you, would piss anyone off~**

**MIRARIKO: I'm glad you're liking Fai and the setting! ;A; He's a fun character to write and my favorite at that xD Writing Syaoran is fun too~ But Kuro-puu pisses me off :I You have no idea how many times I have to rewrite scenes because of him xD**

**Anyways, keep supporting this fic ;3; but chapters are going to be a little slower from here ;7; /shot**

**Ughh I really do hate this chapter, but I need it so the story would progress. Plus, KURO-BAKA IS MAKING ME SUPER MAD! And so is my lack of writing skills u n ù**

* * *

_ He wasn't sure how he would face Fai later on..._

And he still wasn't sure!

Kurogane decided to take a break from kendo, as he tried to get his thoughts together. It was a rather nice day today and there was a gentle breeze. If only he could enjoy the weather peacefully.

He knew he had to go apologize, but how? He never apologized to anyone before. (More so he would never apologize to anyone.) Kurogane groaned. Like always, his temper got the best of him. Then again, most of the stuff he said was true, right? Maybe he didn't have to apologize!

...

Kurogane quickly dismissed that thought. He thought he had the blond all figured out. In reality, he still knew nothing about him. The raven haired teen closed his eyes. He remembered the look on Fai's face. It was so cold and hurt. But it was honest. That didn't make him feel any better. In fact, it made him feel worse, because it was his fault.

_His fault..._

All day he had been saying that if Fai got hurt, it wouldn't be his fault. At the end, it was his fault.

"Ah! Kurogane-san!" The teen opened eyes to see Syaoran. He seemed to be bothered by something.

"Ano... Do you know if anything happened to Fai?..." Kurogane flinched a bit. How did the kid know? Did Fai tell him or something?

"Why?" he simply asked.

"Well, you see. As I was walking out for class, I saw him in the hallway." he began to explain. "I was going to say 'Hi', but he looked like...he was crying..."

Crying?

Shit. Did he hurt the blond that badly?

Suddenly, the weight of guilt got heavier.

"I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I thought he would be better needing some time alone." he finished, the concern was clear in his voice. There was a sad look on his face, as well.

Kurogane groaned. Now he really had to apologize. If the blond was going to sulk, the kid was going to sulk with him. He had to sallow his pride, for at least the kid's sake, rather than his own. After all, he can't be stuck with sulking roommates. It would be worse than all of Kamui and Fūma's fights!

"The idiot and I were in an argument, and I hit harder than I meant to.." he tried to explain .

Suddenly, a look of horror came across Syaoran's face. That's also when Kurogane realized what he said could be taken a different way.

"I meant it figuratively!" he said.

"Oh!" a sigh of relief escaped the boy's mouth.

It's a good thing that he didn't hit the blond, the kid would have probably hated him. He wasn't sure why it would matter anyway.

He gave the kid a good look. Why did he like the blond so much? He was annoying. Actually it kind of annoyed him how they got all close in such a short period of time.

"Oi! Why do you like the blond so much?" Kurogane mentally smacked himself for saying something so stupid.

A light blush came across Syaoran's face. The teen groaned. Seriously, this kid gets embarrassed way to easily.

"He's really nice..." he started. "And I guess I like the vibes he gives off. It makes me feel a bit comfortable..."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow.  
"How so?"

"I'm not really sure, it's just something about him that feels familiar..." he trailed off.

Well that wasn't really what Kurogane had expected.

"It's the same for you." Syaoran interrupted the teen's thoughts.

Same for him?

"What do you mean?" Kurogane got curious.

"It's odd. I've met both of you for only a short while. But I feel kind of glad that I did." Kurogane listened. "It's not exactly the same for you...It feels more like an admiration." He took a breath. "As I was watching you train, I could tell that you were really strong, and your techniques were amazing. It kinda of reminded me of my father..." he said.

Kurogane never received such compliments. He was rather flattered, but the last part poked him the wrong way.

"You're not saying I remind you of a dad, right?" Again, Syaoran flushed.

"No! Not at all! I'm saying that I admire your strength!" he said. "Is it alright if you could teach me some of your techniques?" he asked.

Kurogane looked at the kid. He knew that he was strong and he had potential. He had never thought about teaching anyone before. He didn't really care about anyone else before, honestly. Yet, it felt wrong if Kurogane were to say no to him...

"Sure, I guess I could teach you something." he shrugged.

"Th-Thank you!" the kid said, as if he was hiding the fact he was happy. That made the teen smirk a bit.

"One more question..."  
"What?"  
"Are you going to apologize to Fai?"

Shit. Kurogane forgot all about Fai.  
"Damn that idiot! That's none of your business, kid! Go back to training!" he yelled, scaring the shorter teen.

"H-Hai!" he nodded before running off.

The teen groaned once again.

Stupid Fai.

* * *

"Kurogane-san, are you ready?"  
"Shut up, kid. I know what I'm doing."  
"It's just, you seem a bit tense!"  
"I told you, I know what I'm doing!"  
"B-But-"  
"Shut up, brat!"  
"Can I at least open the door?"

That's right, the two of them where standing outside the dorm door. Kurogane would never admit it, but he was actually a little nervous about apologizing. But what pissed him of even more, was the fact the damn brat noticed!

"Kurogane-san, if it's that much trouble, I could do it f-"

"Kid, this is my problem." the growled. He wasn't going to let anyone else do it.

"Right, I'm sorry. This is your problem, I shouldn't involve myself." Syaoran apologized.

Why did he have to be so damn polite? It bugged him.

The teen sighed, and opened the door. There shouldn't be anything to worry about. How hard could apologizing be?

The two teenagers walked into the room. They walked into the room that would be appropriately called the 'living room' which would be connected to the 'dining room/kitchen'.

Kurogane saw the blond on the couch. He was lying down on his stomach, face down in a pillow with a blanket on top. If it weren't for a sound of soft breathing, Kurogane would have thought the blonde was dead.

"Ah...Fai, we're home.." Syaoran said, a bit unsure.

Suddenly, the blond shot up, causing the other two teens to flinch.

Kurogane stared as the blond rubbed his eye, blinking a bit. His hair was so messy.

"Oh! Welcome home!" a smile was plastered on his face.

The raven haired teen knew it was fake. It felt so unreal. He knew that Syaoran noticed too.

"I made a snack!~ It's in the fridge if you want some~" he chirped.

"Fai, you didn't have too..."  
"But I was bored!~"

Syaoran smiled. "Thank you." The brunet went to the kitchen without much of a fight.

Kurogane knew this was the perfect chance to apologize. The kid must have figured that too. He would still be able to hear, though. (Since everything except the bedroom is connected.)

Kurogane turned to Fai.

His smile faltered a bit. Even angry, he tried to keep a happy face.

There was a silence. The ninja groaned.

"I shouldn't have said that." He said, breaking the silence. The blonde looked down.

"I was just pissed, okay? So I ended up saying shit." he was doing very badly at this. "I didn't really have a right to say that stuff. Then the kid started sulking, cause you were sad." he heard a cough in the background. "So yeah..." he wasn't really sure what to say. The blonde looked up him.

"So you're apologizing?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You're really bad at it, Kuro-puu!~"

Kurogane twitched. He didn't need someone else telling him that! He was about to smack the blond, but stopped when he noticed the blond's smile.

"You're really bad at it, but it's appreciated." Kurogane tried to hide a growing blush. Fai meant that.

Kurogane just scoffed. He admitted, he felt a little better.

"Also...I think you make a great father!"

Kurogane just stared at the blonde as if he grew another head. ( God forbid that ever happening; he couldn't handle two of them. )

"The fuck?"

"I mean! You were all worried about Syaoran sulking~ So you swallowed your pride! Such a good father! Doing nice things for his son. Wait...can I be the mommy?~"

Kurogane blinked. He wasn't a father; Syaoran wasn't his son, and what kind of guy wants to be a 'mommy'?

Kurogane grabbed the idiot's pillow.

"ENOUGH WITH THIS NONSENSE!" he roared as he smacked the blond in the back with it.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" the blonde screamed, startling the raven haired teen.

He had totally forgotten about the bruise on Fai's back. Damn, he was really forgetful today.

Suddenly, he heard a crash. Kurogane turned around to see Syaoran, in fighting position, while holding...a ladle in place of a sword...

"I just turned away for a second!" He explained.

If the blond wasn't in pain, he would have found this hilarious.

"Kuro-brute hit me!" the blond whimpered.

Syaoran gave Kurogane a rather disapproving look.

"It was his fault!" he retaliated. "And look!" he said pulling up the blond's shirt a little, ignoring the little yelp he gave.

"Gah! He's a pervert too!" Fai whined.

The ladle seemed to be getting closer to Kurogane.

"GIMME THAT THING!" He yelled, snatching the ladle.

"Ah! Sorry."  
"Shut up and look." Kurogane said, pointing at the blond's bruise. "It's from when he fell last night."

Syaoran furrowed his eyebrows. "Why didn't you tell us before?" he turned to Fai.

He was a bit hesitant. "It didn't hurt!~" he lied.

"Kid, go see if we have any ointment in the bathroom." Kurogane said.

"Hai!...How did you see the bruise?" Syaoran asked.

"He was watching me change!~ The kinky father of yours!" the blinked as Syaoran turned red.

"BASTARD! That's not what happened!" His intent to kill Fai came back while the kid quickly ran off.

Great, now the kid thinks he's a pervert.

He glared at Fai, who smiled.

"Did Daddy like Mommy's body?~"

Kurogane threw the pillow at Fai's face.

"As if!"

* * *

At the end, Syaoran had to go out to buy some ointment. The blond was being very stubborn about applying it.

Idiot, Kurogane thought as he shifted his position in bed to where he could see the blond.

They all went to bed a while ago. Again, the idiot was sleeping in that weird position. How did he even breathe? There was so much to him that didn't make sense, but he was glad the blond had forgiven him. He remembered the blond's smile. He looked so sincere. It was almost like magic.

The raven groaned. He shouldn't be thinking like this. Although, it would be nicer if the blond would smile like that, instead those fake 'smiles'.

He closed his eyes.

Damn him.

* * *

**Urgghh, I hate this chapter so much. I kept trying to avoid it =_= I want to burn this chapter, but I need it. *sighs and sulks* **


End file.
